fanonlordsfandomcom-20200214-history
D-BC: Episode 58
Nexus, Mike, and Crimson are nowhere near their destination of Magtome. Arric, Kyleronco, and Blue entered a temple, in Airdren, and are confronted by Airren. Osbyss Tigator and Buratro are out of their ball forms. Pillars rediating some kind-of energy surround Osbyss Tigator and Buratro... ( Airren's body has been mutated. Her body has expanded with knife like wings. Her armor is also broken with leaking black spheres and hairs sticking out. Medium size shards hover around Airren, with a green aura ) ' '''Arric) Ability Activate! B-' '''Mutated Airren) SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEECH! ( Airren's screech echoes around the temple ) ( Kyleronco passes out ) Arric, Blue, Tigator) AHHH! *Bending down to the ground* Buratro) BULKY! *Jumps towards Airren* ' '( Airren stops screeching ) ( The shards move closer towards Airren ) ' '( Buratro goes for a punch, when near Airren ) ' '( The shards close tightly close around Airren ) ' '( Buratro's fist, however, is in the Airren's shard shield ) Blue) *Taps Arric's back* You okay, son? ''' '''Arric) ... ( Buratro puts his other hand on Airren's shard shield ) ( The area of where Buratro's hand is turns to ruby and spreads ) ' '( Tigator pays attention, until his upper heads speak ) OTBH) BOOM! OTGH) NO! OTBH) Tigator, blow them both up! OTGH) No, teamwork is better! OTBH) Blowing up equals teamwork! Osbyss Tigator) *Stares at Buratro and the coming ruby encased shield, protecting Airren* Hmm... ( Buratro and the coming ruby shield gain a purple, blue, and gold aura ) OTBH) Blow up! ''' '''OTGH) For the good of all teamwork, don't blow up! OTBH) KABOOM! OTGH) You'll receive greatness from your actions! ( The shield, protecting Airren, is encased into ruby ) ''' '''Osbyss Tigator) I buy... BOOM! ' '( The ruby explodes ) ' '''OTGH) NO! ' '''BOOM, BOOM, BOOM! ( Buratro and Airren fall to the ground; tons of black spheres are dumped onto the ground, in-which Airren lands ) ( Buratro seemingly lands on a pillar, as if he jumped a little ) OTBH) MUAHAHAHAHA! ( Arric gives a slight look at Tigator ) ( Airren gets back up ) ' '( Most shards follow Airren ) ( Airren swings her wings; two shards shoot towards Tigator ) Arric) TIGATOR! ''' '''Osbyss Tigator) *Loses the red aura* What? ( Arric points towards Airren ) ' '( Tigator looks at the two shards ) ( The two shards shatter into dark smog ) ' '( Tigator flies backwards and crashes into the pillar Buratro is on ) ' '( The pillar snaps ) ( The pillar shatters into pieces, suddenly ) ''' '''Arric) ...Ability Activte! Internal Outside! ( Osbyss Tigator slashes the opponent with his tail. A mark is left on the opponent, that absorbs smog ) ( Tigator's three heads look in different directions ) ( Airren is found; she glows purple, blue, and gold ) ''' '''BOOM, BOOM, BOOM! ( Three different explodes of one blue, one purple, and one gold happen ) ( At the same exact time, Buratro falls on top of Tigator ) ( Tigator blacks out ) ' '( Airren crashes into a pillar ) ( The pillar falls towards another pillar, and so on, until there are no pillars standing ) ( Winds push Arric and Blue onto the ground as something rushes towards Airren ) ' '( A fist hits Buratro's head hard, knocking him out ) ' '( Something lands in-front of Airren and grabs her ) ' '???) RAAAAAWWWRRRR! *Squeezes Airren's head* ''' '''Mutated Airren) SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEE! ( ??? rips Airren's head off ) ( ??? drops Airren and her head onto the ground ) ' '( Airren starts to slowly fade away ) D-BC: Episode 59 '' D-BC: Episode 58 was...? Interesting Boring Funny Awesome Awful Surprising Depressing Long Short Others + Others - '' Category:Dark-Bright Corper Category:Nexus Category:Mike Category:Crimsonstorm Category:Arric Category:Kyleronco Category:Blueking4ever Category:Airren Category:Osbyss Tigator Category:Buratro